


All or Nothing

by Feyatsirk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Royalty AU, Snippet ages of 7/12/16 and 21, The Swan Princess inspired au that no one asked for, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Snippets of Jonghyun and Minhyun's summers at the ages of 7, 12, 16 and 21 as they slowly fall in love and discover their parents plot to combine their kingdoms through their marriage.





	All or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> So my prompt for this event thingy was "They danced under the stars, knowing that all they once knew was about to come to an end." However, I dunno what happened with the event cause theyre unresponsive, so if you see this post again ignore it lol 
> 
> and while I had originally planned for something, it ended up morphing into an ot5 fic and quite angsty. I didn't want to post an angsty fic for Minhyun's birthday so this is what I did instead. This was written in six hours so it's absolute shit. 
> 
> As always unbeta'd/unedited.

Age 7 --

Minhyun didn’t understand why he had to go out and meet the prince from the neighboring kingdom; his mother said it was important. Still, despite not understanding, he stood in the hot June sun, trying to use his mother and her large dress to block the sun. As the horses rounded the corner, Jonghyun saw the old king of the neighboring kingdom and behind him was a small child. They couldn’t have been the same age, but his mother swore they were. As the king dismounted from the horse, he turned to help his son down and nudged him towards him and his mother. Glancing up at her with a grimace, she placed a hand on his back and nudged him forward as well.

“Introduce yourself, Minhyun.” He grumbled as he slightly stomped forward. The other prince walking forward as well with a look of apprehension on their face. Minhyun bows and welcomes the other prince to their kingdom while saying he’s prince Minhyun and the other looks at him before bowing as well.

“It’s nice to meet you, Prince Minhyun. I’m Jonghyun.” Minhyun forces a smile and tries to run back to his mom when she points back towards Jonghyun. Groaning, he wanders back and takes a deep breath.

“I’m very happy you could make it.”

“Likewise.” Minhyun stares at the other with a confused look, who says ‘likewise’ aside from people like his grandpa. It didn’t make any sense. Either way, he was allowed to run away then. Jonghyun rushing to his dads side as well. His mother welcoming them and leading the way inside the palace. Once inside, Minhyun takes off, wooden sword in hand as he tries to find his friend and hide from Jonghyun but isn’t able to. Hitting Jonghyun once with the sword as a warning.

“Ow! Why did you do that?”

“I don’t want you here! Go away!” He hits him again and runs off as he holds his leg. Finding his friend coming out of the kitchen, grinning at him as hands him the second sword. Aron takes the sword and they fight each other while Minhyun hears Jonghyun walk by and pause, the other being led up to the room he’ll be using for the summer. As Minhyun and Aron play, his mother comes to find him and sends Aron on his way once it’s late enough. Telling Minhyun he needs to be nicer to Jonghyun, and princes’ don’t attack those who are trying to be friendly. ‘Well I don’t want to be friends with him. I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but I don’t like it.’ He runs off to his room then. Throughout the summer as Jonghyun tries to be friendly and play games with Aron and Minhyun, the chase him off or run away to places he can’t find him. When their first summer finally came to an end, all of them were playing with the swords and hitting one another with them as their parents shouted to stop. They both had mutually hoped it would be the first and only time. They were wrong. Every summer, they were to meet up. From June to September.

Age 12 –

Jonghyun looked at his father as he knocked and told him not to dawdle. He laughs bitterly and lays back down to sleep. His father yanking the covers off him.

“We’re leaving in thirty minutes! Get up!” Jonghyun sits up and glares a bit. Grumbling that he hasn’t washed or even packed his things. A maid rushing into his room to pack his things as he’s sent to wash up. As they return to the Western kingdom, Jonghyun shows a look of disgust when Aron shoots a tomato at him with a slingshot. Minhyun laughing beside him as the tomato explodes against the ship’s railing. Their parents meeting up at the dock to talk and mumble things in private as he walks down rubbing the tomato from his face. He hates tomato. He hates Minhyun and Aron both. Climbing into the carriage he crosses his arms and slouches until his father gets in beside him and smacks at his shoulder. ‘Sit up, child.’ He breathes a heavy sigh and sits up as he glances back at the carriage behind them carrying the queen and the other prince. Once to the palace, Aron and Minhyun took off again. Finding new hiding spots during the winter that Jonghyun would never find and playing games together. Minhyun groaned as Jonghyun found them in one place and they took off running. Riding down the grand staircase railing before running. Jonghyun having a hard time after the spinning. Getting left behind a bit as the other two climb up into the treehouse. Jonghyun looking up at them annoyed. Minhyun and Aron smirk as they look down at him from the treehouse. Aron mocking him and sticking out his tongue as Jonghyun shouts that it isn’t fair.

“We really couldn’t care!” Aron shouts down as Minhyun watches the other glance at the support beam for the house, about to shout not to when Jonghyun kicks out. The pole having barely been held up to begin with comes crashing down. All three of them groaning as theyre carried to the infirmary for care. Their fifth summer ending as Jonghyun’s father shook his head at them, his son bundled in a neck brace, arm cast and head wrap. Jonghyun grumbling about how he knows it was a stupid idea, but he didn’t think first. Minhyun and Aron standing at the entrance to the palace as his mother waves goodbye. Turning on them and surprising them both into smacking into one another groaning in pain as their injuries are jostled. Aron’s broken leg throbbing as he falls over and Minhyun shouting in pain from his arm as he falls backwards.

Age 16 ---

Staying at their kingdoms throughout the winters, both princes’ were unaware of their parents plotting behind their backs. Their mastermind to push their kingdoms together using their sons in an arranged married. Jonghyun’s father had plans to explain things to him on the travel there when he was seventeen, but he wasn’t sure he would go for it. Writing to the Queen his worries and she laughs at it. ‘Urge Him’ she writes. That’s it. As the years go on, the two princes’ seem to mellow out around each other, agreeing that summer was the worse time of the year; They may as well try to make it a little more manageable for themselves. Finally playing games when before they wouldn’t, Jonghyun beating Minhyun at most of the games easily and with a smile every time. Even Aron felt bad for Minhyun after the fourth loss. Minhyun giving up as Jonghyun wanders off. Seeming to have finally grown into some of the features Minhyun had teased him about. Aron glancing between him and Jonghyun’s retreating figure, nudging his friend with a smirk.

“I think you like him. Fess up.” Minhyun looking at him and laughing loudly; Both noticing Jonghyun turning back to look at them in question.

“I’d like him better if he lost at a game or two.” Aron cackles and shakes his head, putting his arm around Minhyun’s shoulders as they walk off. Later in the summer, Minhyun continuously finds Jonghyun in his reading spot and frowns. How is he supposed to get any reading done? As he goes to turn, he hears his name and looks back.

“We can both fit. I don’t mind sharing.” Jonghyun moves his feet so theyre crossed and rests his book on his lap as he leans forward to continue reading. Minhyun hesitating before climbing into the window seat and crossing his legs as well to read. Minhyun glancing up as he hears the other laugh to himself, he doesn’t know what he’s reading but is slightly curious. Deciding to ask later when they look up again its to the help calling them for dinner. They both look at one another confused before looking out the window and seeing the sun beginning to set. Both having almost finished their books. ‘Oops..’ Jonghyun mumbles and gets up, Minhyun reaching out to catch him when he stumbles and sits back down.

“Careful.”

“Sorry. My legs were asleep.” He laughs and they wait a few moments before he gets up and rushes off; leaving Minhyun sitting there confused. Okay. Maybe he did like him a tiny bit. He was curious and he definitely liked a good mystery.

As this summer closed, Minhyun actually felt a little sad about it. Having actually given the other prince the time of day to make their summers a little less shitty. They rode together in the carriage and Jonghyun waved to some of the civilians as he reaches over to give him bunny ears. Quickly looking the other way when he looked back at him irritated. As he climbed the ramp for the ship, Minhyun looks as he hears his name. A tomato flying at his face and Jonghyun throws the slingshot off into the water. Minhyun stares in shock, somehow feeling himself fall a little more for the prince who doesn’t mind being a little mischievous. His mother laughing in delight at the teasing.

Age 21 ---

Both princes’ shoved at their doors and locked them as their parents tried to come in. The date for their final summer would start tomorrow. They had been told their parents plans after their sixteenth and were tired of their shenanigans. No matter how much Minhyun may have liked Jonghyun, he would never ask him to be stuck in this kingdom with him if he didn’t want it. Jonghyun on the other hand just wanted the travels to be done. He’d marry if it meant being able to settle and not have to be on that damn boat anymore. He got seasick. Every summer. He hated it. Still as the sun set, and they both knew their lives would be changed tomorrow, they headed outside, together but alone separated by the sea and their kingdoms, to their own private areas just to sway and dance. Enjoying their last few moments of freedom before a maid, guard or their parents found them. Both staring at the sky before Jonghyun finds himself laying down in the grass to stargaze. Wishing things would work out properly, and in the morning when he was forced on that boat for hopefully the final time, he couldn’t help but think back to the shooting star he wished on. Already though, he was worried. It was odd for Minhyun and his mother not to join them at the welcoming ceremony. As they rode to the palace, Jonghyun noticed a few dozen people waving and smiling. He tried to smile back but it came out forced. His looked down at his clothes. His white suit that he hated wearing, always afraid he’d stain it somehow. As he got inside, he wasn’t surprised by the help pushing him towards a spot in the palace. He went with their shoving but turned and shouted at them as the door opened.

“I can follow directions! You don’t need to push me.” He heard the door behind him close and looked behind him to see Minhyun, wearing a black suit, his hair styled perfectly, staring at him with wide eyes. His door then slamming shut making him jump and look at it. His hand coming up to grip at his arm as he stood there. What the hell was he supposed to do here. Glancing back at Minhyun he felt his legs shake slightly from the way he was looking at him. He didn’t know how to react as he walked up, somehow Minhyun had sprouted up during their seventeenth year and he hated the fact he was always shorter but now, he didn’t exactly know how to feel. His calloused hand from archery coming up to cup his jaw. As he spoke, Jonghyun’s mind seemed to malfunction. He heard the words ‘You’re beautiful.’ but couldn’t speak after, just staring up at him. Minhyun searched his face.

“Are you alright?”

“I…Please tell me I don’t have to travel back across that sea again.” Minhyun laughs as Jonghyun stares up at him. He gives a nod and leans down to kiss him gently. Somewhere along the line, they had found a way around their differences and fell in love. Their wedding had been held the final day of the final summer. Both their suits matching and Jonghyun tells Minhyun, after their kiss and as they walked towards the palaces ballroom for the dancing, that he had wished on a star the night before their final summer began.

“You were outside then?”

“Yes? Were you?” Minhyun nods and they laugh at their strange connection. Holding hands as they walk into the room. Their guests, family and friends congratulating them. Minhyun kissing his cheek once more before leading him down the steps for their dances, softly saying I love yous as they walk down. Jonghyun smiling widely at him as they say it. The two kingdoms, and more importantly the princes’, lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
[Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
[Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
